Valentine Day Surprise
by Dania
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi are having a difficult time finding the perfect gift for each other....


Title: Valentine Day Surprise by: Dania Involving: Mamoru and Usagi Time: Present Day Tokyo 

Author's Notes: This is my VERY first Sailor Moon FanFic. I decided that it was high time that I wrote one. If you like PLEASE drop me a note. If you think I could change something let me know that also. Very special thanks to Kate Butler, JLaLa, and Lianne Sentar for writing some of the best works I have read and inspiring me to finally write my own. 

Standard Disclaimer: Sailor Moon etc. Does not now or never will belong to me. I'm not rich so please don't sue. Now on to the story. ENJOY!! 

It was the week before Valentine's Day and Mamoru was at a loss for what to get Usagi for that special day. He had decided today was the day to find it although it was very cold outside. He had traveled all around Tokyo and the surrounding area but still hadn't found the perfect gift. That is when he stumbled across this little gift shop nestled in the middle of nowhere. 

He entered the shop noticing that it carried a wide variety of specialty gifts and trinkets. He looked around for a bit seeing if there was anything that caught his interest but all he saw was things she already had or ones she wouldn't like. Just then the shop owner came out from the backroom carrying a case of just brought in jewelry. Mamoru asked to see what was inside. To his amazement he saw the perfect thing. He pointed it out to the shop owner and said that was what he wanted and asked for it to be wrapped. He left the store with his purchase and thought to himself now I'm ready. 

On the other side of Tokyo Usagi was having the same dilemma. She and Mina had been out looking all day for something special to give Mamoru. They had been to almost every men's store there was still with no luck. Finally they stumbled across this one shop in the not so traveled part of town. When she entered she saw such beautiful clothing that she wished she could buy out the whole store. The owner was watching her intently and said that she had just received a brand new shipment and that she had some really pretty things in the back. Usagi decided that she might as well take a look at those too. The owner brought out a bunch of beautiful sweaters but one caught Usagi's attention and she asked how much it was. When it was determined that she could afford it she asked to have it wrapped and paid they lady. As they left she thanked her again and thought to herself how lucky she was. 

One Week Later 

Usagi was picked up from school that day by a stretch limo filled to the brim with beautiful red roses. All her friends stood staring while she was driven off in style. When she arrived at his apartment she was greeted with another dozen roses by the doorman and was told to go on up. When she opened the door she saw that it was only lit by candlelight and in the center was a romantic table for two complete with roses and all. Mamoru entered from the kitchen and told her to make herself comfortable as dinner would be ready shortly. While she was waiting she selected a really good CD to put on. 

He came out of the kitchen a short time later carrying two trays that contained their dinners. He asked her to come sit and being the gentleman he was offered to sit her first. Once he had her seated he walked around to the other side and sat down to join her in this delicious meal. They ate mostly in silence each lost in their own thought. Once they had finished and the dishes had been cleared it was decided that it was time to exchange gifts. 

Usagi went first and handed him a wrapped long flat box. He opened it and found a very beautiful Royal Blue sweater staring up at him. He thought it was perfect and couldn't wait to wear it the next day. Now it was Usagi's turn to open her gift. He handed her a beautifully wrapped small box. When she opened it she found a heart shaped box inside. Once that was opened she let out a small gasp. Inside was a gold necklace and the pendant was an almost exact replica of the star locket. She was crying and couldn't believe how special this day turned out to be. He pulled her up off the chair and into a warm embrace as they danced around the room and kissed into the night. 

THE END 

I hope you enjoyed it. Please write me at WonderfulMiracle@aol.com with any comments or suggestions. 


End file.
